Nuclear Autumn
by Vvheelthewriter
Summary: October 2288. Haunted by memories of her father, the Lone Wanderer travels the post-apocalyptic United States in search of two things: a super mutant cure and any escaped Enclave soldiers. Both undertakings have led her and her long-time companion Fawkes to the Commonwealth and a Brotherhood soldier who took down the Institute: Nate Morrison.
1. Chapter 1

The caravan driver was whistling. It would have been unwelcome if the east wasn't so silent. In the west, the winds were heavier and the deserts let out a low howl. Here it was as if the extra radiation evaporated sound waves. The farmer sitting across from her in the wagon tilted up his hat to look at her curiously. "Scout," he started with a thick accent common in the south, "like a military scout?"

"It's just a nickname," she replied indifferently, playing with the dog meat jerky in her hands. Beside her, Bear grumbled and kicked in her sleep, a habit she'd picked up from her father Dogmeat. The farmer sat up slightly, scratching his neck. His curiosity was evident, but she didn't give out her real name for a reason. Sighing, she gave him something to go on, "It's from when I was in the Brotherhood."

He raised his bushy eyebrows in surprise, but nodded in understanding, "Well I oughta congratulate you from escaping that faction. Enlighten me, was it the racism or the overpowered robot armor that did it?"

Peering over the side of the wagon, Scout looked around, knowing Fawkes was somewhere less than a mile from them in the woods. Naturally, no caravans would take him aboard no matter the price she offered, "Factions change," she sat back down to face the farmer, John, "couldn't stick around."

"Well from what I've heard of those people and their boy king, I'd say you made the right call," John unfolded a piece of paper, handing it to her, "Everything's there in the best handwriting I could muster. I know you've been around, but nowhere is like the Commonwealth."

Scout took the paper, unfolding it to look at the surprisingly clear handwriting, "This Nathan Morrison guy...he did all this in just a year?"

"Yep. Seemed to come out of nowhere and single-handedly brought up the Minutemen while bringing down the Institute. Heard he did quite a number on the Railroad as well. Likely a bargain made with the Brotherhood. Ever met their leader?"

Scout pondered how safe it would be to give John such information. He was going out on a limb giving her everything she needed, "A long time ago, when he was a child."

John scoffed, "He's still a child."

Scout couldn't help but smile, "Maybe by old world standards. Childhood's a lot shorter out here."

"Well," John tipped his hat over his eyes to catch some sleep, "don't go hurting that Nathan fella, he's done quite a lot of good for my family in Sanctuary."

She chose not to answer that one, just finished off her jerky before nuzzling up to Bear. She wasn't sure what she would have to do to get the information she needed. Good man or not, he could be resistant.

To clarify, she needed two things from Nathan Morrison. The rumored cure developed by Brian Virgil and the location of Grand Zealot Brian Richter. Through information from John and others who'd been to the Commonwealth, she'd gotten rumors that these men were all connected. The paper helped her keep track of John's information, considering they would be parting ways.

The trip itself was strange, with stretches of dead forest separating the Capital Wasteland from the Commonwealth. Scout considered her options as they skirted along the edges of the Glowing Sea. There was a very real chance her travels could lead her into the desolate wasteland, but she would avoid it if she had the option.

Once they got past the Glowing Sea, the caravan driver switched on a small portable radio in lieu of whistling. Over the snorting of the Brahmin and Bear's snores, they listened to the lulls of the old radio tunes until a voice came on. Travis Lonely Miles, he introduced himself. His voice was clearly enunciated to come off as suave. John stirred awake as Travis recalled receiving help from a vault dweller. When Scout raised an eyebrow in question, John nodded.

She ran her fingers through Bear's fur as the caravan rolled on. The closer they got to the city, the harder it would be to hide Fawkes. So she opted to getting off outside the city, bidding John farewell as he continued his trip north to Sanctuary.

-0-

She tucked the paper into a journal in her bag and unpacked a dinner for Bear while she waited for Fawkes to catch up to her. They took shelter in a dilapidated house near a swampy pond. Fawkes met up with them, led their way by the fire they'd built. Nocturnal as she was, Bear was sniffing around the area, scaring off bloatflies and chasing mirelurks.

Scout poked at the fire, glancing up at the darkening sky, "Hello Fawkes."

"Greetings, my friend," Fawkes grinned and plopped down on the ground, "the Commonwealth is quite an area. Nothing like we've been to before."

"We haven't explored much of New England, I suppose. It's colder here," she clutched her jacket tighter, scooting towards the fire. "I have a plan."

"I presume it requires me to stay behind."

She smiled. Fawkes was smart. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'll keep you and Bear hidden at the edge of the city. Diamond City is under Brotherhood control. Their former mayor was a synth so the city is in a bit of chaos."

"Why Diamond City?"

Scout opened up her journal to pull out the information she'd received from John. Another piece she had was a crude drawing of a man with Brotherhood armor and a Pip-Boy, "Nathan Morrison could be anywhere in the Commonwealth. I'm going to make this DJ hunt him down." At Fawkes's look, she straightened her posture, "I'm not going to hurt him. He's probably not as smooth as he wants to sound so I'm going to use that to my advantage. If I could find out which settlement he's at it's a step in the right direction."

"He'll most certainly inform Nathan if you don't kill him."

Scout admired her favorite pistol, unloading and reloading it in her lap, "I won't kill the DJ, but it's better than just wasting time trying to chase him around the Commonwealth."

Fawkes nodded grimly, pulling out and unwrapping raw meat from his satchel. It was still bloody from his earlier hunt, "I'll keep to the edge of the city. Other super mutants may pinpoint me of being outside of a clan. The mutt will stay with me if you order her firmly enough."

Bear, excellent timing as always, came trotting over in excitement upon seeing Fawkes's meal. He swatted her away, but she continued to stare with a wagging tail. Scout beckoned her over, scratching behind her ears. With the commotion over and no promises of extra dinner, Bear scampered away to go exploring.

After a long nap with Fawkes and Bear keeping watch, she woke and gathered her belongings for the journey. She marked a location on Fawkes's map and they discussed the time to meet up again so he wouldn't be waiting around in case something went wrong. Bear wasn't too happy at being left behind, but she obeyed her master when sternly ordered to stay with Fawkes.

-0-

The downtown Commonwealth was more complicated than in D.C. She had to weave through old skyscrapers aided by only her Pip-Boy in the early morning light. So far, coming from the south-west, she managed to avoid seeing any ferals or super mutants. She rounded the city, now heading to Diamond City from the west. Scout made note to round back by the hardware store she'd passed once she met with Fawkes again. Finally, she found a street lined with turrets, barricades, and armed guards. John had told her that Diamond City was a pre-War baseball stadium, but the sight of a guard dressed up in old sports gear surprised her.

Luckily, she didn't make much commotion and the guards let her pass without a second glance. She was glad that she'd bathed in a pond a couple of days ago, because she must have looked different from a raider despite her odd leather armor.

The city itself had earned that Great Green Jewel nickname. The string lights and neon signs made it beautiful and the old stadium lighting made it safe. The shops weren't open yet, save for a Mr. Handy trader and a reprogrammed Protectron selling noodles. She avoided both, searching instead for areas away from the cramped buildings.

Scout remembered Three Dog's explanation of the best radio setups. The DJ would need somewhere soundproof; that ruled out most of the buildings and the market. She headed down the boarded sidewalk, passing a homey-looking bar. Rounding left, she found a darker area littered with sleeping mats and poor souls collapsed on them. They were huddled together like Fancy Lads Snack Cakes in the cool morning. She shook her head, not envying them, and nearly gave up her search when she spotted an old trailer with various wiring and metal sticking out of it. Scout smirked. Gotcha .

Now that she had her location, she needed a way to listen to the radio for the pre-recorded lines to end. She sat in the Dugout Inn, trying to wave off Vadim's offer of Bobrov's Best Moonshine when the radio went static for just a second. It was enough to interest her and she listened for Travis to clear his throat and begin the morning news. Placing a few caps on the bar table, she slipped out the door as quietly as she could. Luckily, Vadim and Yefim were too busy arguing about something mundane to notice her.

The sun was rising now, signaling that she was quickly running out of time. Some of the men on the sleeping mattresses were grumbling and waking up and she now had to avoid more guards than before. A few of the men headed to where the gardens were and she passed a bald boy heading to his shack over the water reserves.

Coming up to the trailer, she listened for another voice inside besides Travis's. Keeping close, she heard just one muffled voice until he tapped a key and a song began to play. Taking the opportunity, she grabbed the handle and turned it. She didn't know if he always left it unlocked, but luck was certainly on her side.

As soon as she was in the trailer, she quickly shut the door and aimed the pistol directly at Travis's head before he could speak a word, "Don't move a muscle." He was younger than her, though the bags under his eyes were deep. He jumped, dropping the tape in his hands. Danny Kaye's 'Civilization' playing in the background made the silence almost absurd, so Scout held up the hand not pointing a gun at the DJ's face, "I'm not here to hurt you. I need information and I'm gone."

Travis remained pale and horrified, his hands still comically held up from when he was holding the tape, "Wh-what what what do you-"

"Nathan Morrison, I need his location."

"H-how do I find that?"

She nodded towards the communications radio, "Call him."

Slowly, Travis turned towards the machinery. He furrowed his brows in thought before nodding. Scout didn't know his exact plan for calling Nathan, but the gun held to his head was certainly keeping him from making any wrong moves. He picked up the microphone for the radio and began switching the dials, "Diamond City to Castle, Diamond City to Castle, come in."

The static dissolved to a man's voice, "This is Castle."

"I have an urgent call for the General. I need his location stat."

The man in the Castle sounded hesitant, "Er, I'm not sure it's appropriate I indulge you with that information, Diamond City."

Travis nervously looked at Scout, who took the moment to dare him to give up with her eyes. She wasn't planning on doing harm to the guy, but he didn't need to know that. To her, her need to find this Nathan guy was more important than some DJ's feelings. She never claimed to be a good person. Swallowing, Travis pushed the talk button on the microphone again, "It's an emergency regarding Piper Wright's sister. We need to locate him ASAP."

The man responded immediately, "Understood, give me one minute to cross reference and I'll be back with you."

In the silence, Travis for some reason felt like explaining himself, "Piper is his companion. Anything regarding one of them is high priority."

Scout took pity and lowered the gun, "Sounds like a good man."

"Are you going to kill him?" Travis blurted before his brain could stop him.

She considered saying something mean, but she couldn't put the energy into it, "No. I know he's your Commonwealth hero. We just need to talk."

Travis had no reply for that, and the man in the Castle came back on the radio, "Diamond City, the General's at location Oscar Sierra for the day but he's leaving as soon as his meeting's done to head your way."

"Appreciated, Castle. Over and out." Travis set down the microphone then pressed a button to play another song on the radio, "He's at a settlement called Oberland Station, north-west of here," He marked it on her Pip-Boy.

She holstered the gun, frowning at the sullen man, "Not a word." He nodded, but she knew he was lying. As soon as she stepped out of the trailer, she made for the exit at a quick pace. Her instincts wanted a mad dash, but that would arouse suspicion. Likely, Travis was relaying what just happened to Castle first to prevent a panic with Nathan and Piper. Then he would call security. She reached the entrance without fanfare and managed to keep her pace past the guards in the Boston streets.

No sight of Brotherhood soldiers, so she was in the green once she reached the turrets outside of Diamond City. It wasn't likely any of them would recognize her after so many years, but she wasn't taking the chance. Once she reached Fawkes again, he was leaning against a building with his arms crossed. They'd passed the point of him calling her reckless. After all, her recklessness was what got him released from Vault 87 in the first place.

She grinned at her super mutant friend as he shrugged and retrieved his prized sledge hammer. When they'd first met, he'd preferred a gatling laser until living out in the Wastes taught him the scarcity of bullets. Bear greeted her with a lick to her hand and the trio headed north-west towards Oberlund Station.

-0-

The sun had risen and they proceeded with caution up the main road. When they began to see train tracks, they knew they were close. Perhaps a mile outside of Oberlund Station, they stopped and headed into a forested area. Behind the dead trees, they peered at the road and listened for voices. Instead they heard mechanical whirring and stomping.

From behind a group of rusted pre-War vehicles, a set of fully upgraded T-60 power armor appeared walking down the main road. In his hands was a modified laser rifle. Nobody seemed to be around him, but Scout and Fawkes kept as quiet as possible. Signaling Bear to stay, Scout waited to see if they were spotted.

Suddenly, with a loud click, the power armor opened from behind and a man hopped out of it. As he walked to grab the rifle from the armor's hands, Scout knew exactly who he was. He was taller and more muscular than she'd expected and he was sporting a full beard. Fawkes placed a large hand on her shoulder, speaking lowly, "It's possible he's baiting you out."

Scout nodded, knowing that was exactly what he was doing, "Stay here with my bag. Don't let Bear come under any circumstances. It's our only chance. I'll handle this."

Fawkes clearly disagreed with her plan, but he only watched as she moved down the slight hill towards the road and out of the trees. She walked with measured steps towards the man, pistol out but pointed down in caution. He turned to her with the blank stare of a soldier, clearly expecting her.

He was over a head taller than her and showed no discomfort at the sight of her gun. It wasn't nearly in as good a condition as his rifle was. He cleared his throat, turning in place as she walked around him slowly. He wasn't going to speak, so she did, "Nathan Morrison."

"Most people call me Nate."

She gripped the gun tighter at his indifferent tone, "I've been looking for you."

"I've heard. Tell me why you're threatening people under Brotherhood protection."

"One of Maxson's guard dogs. I'm not surprised."

That got him. He furrowed his brows and the nonchalance drained from his posture, "Start talking."

"I want Brian Virgil's cure."

"That belongs to Brian Virgil, not me. Why do you need it?"

She considered her options. Telling him would be giving away her intentions and she wasn't sure how he felt about super mutants. And mentioning Fawkes was out of the question, "I need it. And I need the location of Brian Richter."

That surprised him, "Grand Zealot Richter?"

"Enclave Lieutenant Brian Richter."

He narrowed his eyes again, "Who are you?" She could see the gears turning in his head. Someone with a vendetta against the Enclave and a need for the FEV cure.

Defensively, she raised her gun. In a fraction of a second, he did the same. They were at a standoff now, both breathing heavily. Suddenly, she heard a barking followed by the tell-tale roar of a super mutant. It wasn't Fawkes, but it came from his direction. In the split second she glanced that way, she saw Nate move which caused her to react.

As he popped off a bullet her way, she ducked behind an old car. It grazed her shoulder, but managed to whiz past her. She grimaced in pain and cocked her gun as she heard Nate fumbling and cursing. His voice came from behind a car opposite of her.

She peered from behind the car and saw him doing the same. As they played this game of cat and mouse with each other, she developed a plan. It was a nearly full proof tactic of hers and it worked this time. Just as her old pistol began to jam, she popped off a shot directly at his rifle rather than him. It shattered the scope, which in turn damaged a main component of the weapon. Nate cursed again, fumbling with it in confusion. Clearly few people ever shot directly at his gun rather than one of his limbs.

Taking the opportunity, Scout grabbed the tire iron sitting under the car and made a mad dash for Nate's direction. He took a step back and pulled away just before she could do damage to one of his limbs. She wasn't aiming to knock him out, just hurt him enough to incapacitate. With size and weight on his side, he managed to not only dodge her, but fight back. With the tire iron in her hands, it evened them up until he fully tackled her. With the previous night's rains, the ground was still muddy and both of them were soaked and coated in dirt as they tumbled along the road. He gripped her tightly and got a punch in before she kicked him in the stomach. As he recoiled and coughed, she crawled down the road from him and grabbed the tire iron she'd lost.

She was covered in mud and limping from the tackle. Her shoulder was bleeding from the graze and her face was swelling and bruising from the punch. She must have looked a terrible mess, but she had the upper hand as Nate tried to gather his bearings on the ground. She pinned him down with her body, raising the tire iron. He was in a daze from the kick and couldn't properly react as she raised the tire iron in a threat.

In front of her, she heard that same roar from before. She was surprised to see a super mutant standing in front of the fighting pair with a bleeding mouth. He looked angry and feral at the sight of her and she flew back to grab something, anything bigger than a tire iron to fight him with. Nate sat up, out of his shock, and tackled her again. She was pinned roughly to the ground with a hand around her neck and the tire iron ripped from her hands. She attempted to struggle, but was no match for his full strength.

She jumped when she saw the super mutant come up beside her. Her wide eyes were locked on it as it glowered down at her. As she struggled to breathe, Nate spoke, "Strong, did you take care of the others?"

"Super mutant and dog."

Nate looked surprised, but Scout looked horrified. She freed her hands and clawed at Nate's around her neck. Her voice was strained, but she fought out, "Did it kill them?"

Nate's hand loosened enough for her to speak and she coughed, "What?"

"Did the super mutant kill them?" She was beginning to feel numb from the shock and horror and she had to fight to speak clearly.

Nate turned to the super mutant with a silent look. The super mutant shook his head, "Dog ran away. Super mutant knocked out until you say Strong can kill."

Nate looked back at her and saw her desperate stare, "No, Strong. Leave him. We'll take this one." Scout felt her body relax. The blood flowing back into her muscles made her dizzy and she stared up at the sky. She shouldn't have taken Fawkes. She shouldn't have taken Bear. This is why she was better off alone. They could have been killed because she needed to face Nate head on. The sky darkened slightly with rain clouds, maybe an oncoming rad storm, and Scout remained on the ground even when Nate stood up to climb back inside the power armor. He stomped towards her and Strong lumbered beside him. She provided neither help nor resistance as he pulled her up and held her bridal-style in his arms. "We need to take her to Boston Airport. Piper's heading back to Diamond City to check on Travis."

Strong nodded, but asked one question, "Why not kill this one?"

Scout continued staring dazily at the sky as it began to rain. Nate was smart. And he proved it in his reply, "Something's not adding up with her. We're going to find out exactly who she is. Maxson may have an answer for us."

Strong's distaste was clear in his voice, " Maxson …"

"I know, my friend. But he's getting better. Soon he'll let you on the Prydwen." Strong didn't laugh at Nate's joke.

"Still don't see why not kill her and ask later."

"It's just a hunch, but...I have a feeling the Brotherhood will be interested in seeing this one."


	2. Chapter 2

Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw Pittsburgh or her father. This time, James was in his office in Vault 101 flipping through a medical textbook she'd been reading from. Though seventeen and fully independent, he insisted on making sure she was studying accurate information and not relying on propaganda or school textbooks used before the war. He was nodding as he flipped, allowing her the book back with a smile. It wasn't always nightmares. This time she felt at peace.

She woke up with dust in her lungs. A feeling not unfamiliar yet still unwelcome after all these years. Coughing, she groaned as the dryness pained her throat. It took a moment for her to finally open her eyes and see she was tied haphazardly to an office chair in what looked like a small meeting room. There was no light save for the sun filtering through a window too small for her to fit through.

As she struggled with the bindings, what felt like an old seatbelt, footsteps were heard. Her captors were likely alerted by the commotion she was making in her chair. The door opened and in stepped two soldiers in combat armor. She knew they were soldiers by their ramrod straight postures and grim faces. Both held laser rifles. The taller one, a brunette man, spoke first, "It's strongly recommended that you not try to do anything, Knight Carver. Our orders are to use deadly force if necessary to detain you."

At the use of the old title, her demeanor changed. She scowled at them both. Brotherhood . That meant Nate turned her in after the fight. The throbbing in her shoulder reminded her of the graze across her skin. She looked to see a large portion of her shirt covered in dried blood. That was, on the portions she wasn't covered in dried mud. Needless to say she was uncomfortable. She couldn't feel any swelling in her face, but she tasted a cut on her lip and just knew she had a black eye.

Watching the Brotherhood soldiers, she stayed silent as they exchanged a look. The taller one spoke again, "Once the Sentinel arrives your wounds will be treated. For the time being you are to be transferred to a secure holding cell now that you are awake."

She frowned, but said nothing. The Brotherhood soldier who stayed quiet was a short asian woman with slicked back hair in a ponytail. She was giving Scout her best glare, but the other woman paid her little heed. She knew what the soldier was thinking; Scout was an AWOL Knight, a cardinal sin in the Brotherhood.

The taller man turned to speak to the woman just as Scout slipped most of her hand out of the fabric bindings. Whoever thought tying her with anything but proper handcuffs was an idiot. They were going to get hell from theIr superiors, but it was to her advantage. She made as little noise as possible when the man approached. Since the back of the seat hid her hands, he didn't notice her loose bindings as he pulled her up by the arm. His grip was firm, but it slackened the moment she swiftly punched him in the jaw. He reeled back and she made a grab for his gun, kicking him in the stomach. Despite his combat armor, the kick was enough to at least disorient him since she wore steel-toed boots. Turning, she pointed the man's gun at the woman right as she scrambled to turn on her weapon. The exchange occurred in a matter of seconds, but the two women stared at each other for at least a minute.

The woman's eyes were filled with hate, but Scout could tell she was pale and new. A dangerous combination against a foe. Motioning, Scout waited until she dropped her weapon with a scowl.

The Brotherhood didn't know about her promise to Sarah. That when she left the Citadel for the last time in the middle of the night, the Elder made her promise not to kill any Brotherhood soldiers in her travels. She kept her promise, avoiding the faction as much as possible over the next eight years.

Now, she was at a disadvantage. Maneuvering through a pre-War airport office building was hard enough without a map. She probably should have taken the woman as a hostage, but she was already edging on breaking her promise to Sarah enough without causing some new recruit the mental anguish. The woman stayed to aid her comrade while Scout locked the door behind her. It wouldn't keep them back long, but it was another obstacle between them and an alarm.

Once she exited through the main doors, Scout snuck her way between shipping crates until she made a beeline for the open area that led to some sort of courtyard. She heard gunshots, but if she could sneak-

A giant airship loomed over the airport, stunning her. She watched it with awe, knowing before she even saw the painted name that it was the Prydwen. She knew it had been flying in the Capital Wasteland skies for the better part of six years, but in her efforts to avoid the Brotherhood she'd managed to never see it truly like this. Immediately, the attentions of at least thirty soldiers were focused on her. They knew immediately who she was and tension filled the air as they stopped working and training, turning to aim their weapons on her. Scout felt her heart rate begin to pick up. This was a bad situation and she had no means of escape without taking anyone down.

Knowing it was pointless to try to fight, she stopped moving and held up her hands in surrender. Still, in one hand she kept a hold of the laser rifle. Silence followed as Scout waited for any of them to speak. They didn't.

Through the crowd, Nate Morrison approached. He was armed with a laser weapon similar to hers and his presence commanded attention. It seemed that he was the Sentinel they were speaking of. An interesting bit of information considering this chapter hadn't had a Sentinel since Sarah.

He was dressed in officer fatigues, looking Brotherhood to the bone despite the dirt on his face and the welding goggles perched on his forehead. It was hard to believe he was once a vault dweller. Well, supposedly . His past was more mysterious to the wasteland than hers. He was glaring at her when he finally spoke, "You've caused enough trouble. Who are you?" She didn't answer, giving him a returning glare. He flipped the switch of his rifle to on before repeating, "Who are you?"

"Sentinel, stand down," an order came from behind Nate. The group parted as the Elder approached to stand next to his Sentinel. His arms were crossed.

When the realisation hit her, Scout nearly dropped her gun in shock. Her fingers kept a white-knuckle grip and she was sure her expression was a mixture of horror and confusion. This man, tall and broad and dressed in a battlecoat made of leather, was the Elder. But he couldn't be Arthur Maxson. Then she saw the scar and the blue eyes and she knew. She knew he was Arthur Maxson. In the eight years she'd been gone the Brotherhood took that sweet boy and changed him into a pariah. The bitterness settled in her stomach as she clenched her jaw, "Maxson."

He took a moment to look at her before he turned to Nate, "Was I unclear, Sentinel?"

Nate was looking between the two of them in confusion, but gradually lowered his rifle and flipped off the switch. The soldiers surrounding them did the same. Nate settled his gaze on Scout, trying to read her again with eyes deep and brown. It unnerved her.

Turning back to the Elder, a rage filled her, clawing up her spine. Sarah died and they ripped every bit of humanity out of Maxson. She searched and saw none of the boy she knew. He looked her age. He looked exhausted. She didn't dare to speak, not knowing if Maxson would order her gunned down like a dog.

The Elder took two steps toward her, heavy in his boots, "What are you doing here?" She detected a strange cocktail of emotions in his words. Anger, confusion, sadness. They were the words of someone who felt betrayed.

"Your Sentinel has information I need," her first words to Maxson in eight years and she had to force them out through her scowl.

"So you attacked him?" She didn't reply, feeling much like a cornered animal under his scrutiny. Nervousness jittered iin her fingers. He still could have her shot immediately, he could- "Knight Rhys, get Knight-Captain Cade. That shoulder needs to be looked at." His words were to the man behind him, but he was still looking at her. He was eyeing her bloody shoulder. She realized how much of a mess she must look.

Nate glanced at Maxson, "Elder, who is this woman?"

He voice held no amusement as he replied, "Haven't you heard of the Lone Wanderer? This is a Knight of the Brotherhood and she needs medical treatment." He turned away from her with a final look, heavy footfalls trailing across the courtyard to a vertibird.

The reaction to that was a mixed one. The older soldiers glared, knowing she was AWOL. The ones from the Capital Wasteland gazed in amazement, thinking of the only partially-true legends told about her. And many of the Commonwealth soldiers, including Nate, looked even more confused. Nate strapped his rifle to his back and waited until she did the same, "You're Brotherhood?"

Her attention snapped to him. Something about this man...it was hard to lie. It's like he could read inside her head, "A long time ago." She looked to Maxson's retreating form, her words sounding hollow and sad.

Nate noticed that, but was wise enough not to say anything. Despite his clear wariness and distrust, he nodded to her. She tentatively followed the Sentinel out of the hangar, eyes widening again at the sight of the airship floating above the airport.

She'd seen it floating above Adams Air Force Base from far away, but the Prydwen was a marvel up close. It was an old Enclave project adopted by the Brotherhood, she knew, but its size was incredible. Still, remembering the uncomfortable rush vertibird flights gave her, she halted upon seeing it, "I'm not going up there."

Nate sighed, "That's where the doctor is."

"Forget it, I can sew it myself."

He raised an eyebrow at her stubbornness, "Knight-"

"Don't call me that. I'm not staying here."

The Sentinel sighed and turned to glare at her, "You haven't been pardoned. You attacked a Brotherhood soldier and therefore you're under detainment."

"Spare me your codex talk, if you want to stop me you'll have to shoot me in the back."

"Your super mutant is still under my watch in an undisclosed location."

She whirled to him, scowling, "You're holding him hostage to keep me here?"

"If I have to," the tension in his shoulders screamed that this wasn't how he liked to do things. It seems her stubbornness and her actions led him to go beyond what his morals would typically let him. And it worked.

She snarled, "Lead the way, Sentinel."

-0-

She continued glaring at Nate the entire time Knight-Captain Cade worked on her shoulder. The Western doctor was pleasant enough and chose not to speak on the tension in the room. Nate watched her like it was his job. She supposed, knowing nothing about her, he might assume she would attack the good doctor to escape.

He didn't know about her promise to Sarah. He probably didn't know who Sarah was. She continued glowering at Nate while he casually leaned on the doorframe, "So...you're the Lone Wanderer?"

She didn't answer him, but Cade spoke up beside her as he prepared a stimpak, "I've heard a lot about your father's work. He was brilliant in the medical field."

"You know about him?" She inquired to the doctor.

"Oh yes, all the scribes worth their weight do. He is considered an honorary figure to us not only for his medical work but also for his work on Project Purity."

She squirmed uncomfortably. She didn't know the Brotherhood really regarded her father so highly, despite literally giving his life for Project Purity. She always figured he was just seen as another figure in the fight. She blinked at the doctor while Nate crossed his arms.

"Most of my companions have talked about you in some way or another. Just wait till they find out a legend gave me a run for my money in a fight." She was surprised at Nate's casual, almost lighthearted manner. Did he suddenly forget he considered her a prisoner earlier that day? It's like Maxson's approval was his approval. Fitting for a Sentinel, she supposed.

Cade offered her a clean shirt to cover her bandaged shoulder and both men turned away while she casually pulled off her bloody and mud splattered one. She frowned. She had really liked that shirt.

When she was done, she let Cade examine her black eye and cut lip before he let her off the old gurney. Her pants were still horribly muddy, but at least she looked slightly normal. She stopped in the hallway outside the med bay, "Take me to Fawkes."

Nate glanced at the soldiers in the mess hall as if she'd said something sinful, "Okay, since you're under my watch anyways. I'll take you to him. You know, he's not in any danger."

"I'll believe that when I see it, Sentinel."

"You'll see it soon,Knight. They're not far."

"Don't call me that."

"Well," he flashed her a charming, pre-War grin she'd only seen in Vault-Tech posters, "just call me Nate then."

-0-

If mutants had tea parties, that was essentially what Scout and Nate stumbled upon when they found their companions. The two giants were sharing a slab of raw brahmin to the light of a campfire while Bear and some dog she didn't recognize were sniffing around in the trees by them. The super mutants were discussing something in gruff tones, hushing when their human friends approached.

Bear trotted up to Scout immediately and she shamelessly enveloped the dog in a hug, burying her face in her fur. The cattle dog wagged her tail happily. Scout stood to look over Fawkes. No visible injuries save for a bruise on his cheek. He gave her a toothy grin.

"My friend, you've arrived!"

"Fawkes are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," the mutant patted the log beside him, "Strong has told me much about the Commonwealth clans. It's very interesting."

She eyed the other mutant warily. He was much younger than Fawkes, less wrinkled but looked much more feral. She's never met a super mutant that would even speak to Fawkes, let alone actually converse with him. The Shepherd had been the closest. But...Maxson had put an end to that. She only found out later that Shepherd was the one who killed Sarah, so despite the setbacks she wasn't necessarily disappointed.

Fawkes and Strong continued sharing their dinner while Nate sat by the fire and slung his laser rifle off of his shoulder. He began to fiddle with the safety so it could be cleaned safely while he glanced up at her, "So...Lone Wanderer…"

She rolled her eyes. His reaction could be anything on a spectrum. Vault dwellers who made it out saw her as a role model, forgetting that her actions got her banned from her vault permanently. Brotherhood soldiers were a guessing game entirely. Instead of waiting for him to throw another hint, she spoke, "What do you want to know?"

"It's not necessarily me," he cleaned the barrel of his rifle with a rag, "I've got quite a few companions who could give you a list of questions. One of them claims to be an old pal of yours."

She went over a mental list of companions she'd had that were still alive. Only Charon, Fawkes, and Butch came to mind. And she wasn't entirely sure about Charon. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, but I can't trust you yet despite Maxson's words so I won't reveal much more than that."

She squinted at him, "Not quite the lapdog are you?"

He snorted, unbothered by her insult, "Hardly. Don't forget you're still being detained for your actions. The order to release you will have to come from the Elder directly." She gave a look of distaste, causing Nate to raise an eyebrow, "You two seem distant, yet familiar with each other."

She thought of Maxson not for the first time. That clawing rage in her chest made her hands shake slightly. Brilliant, kind blue eyes on a young boy turned into a glare of hard steel on a man. He likely held as much distaste for her as she did for him. Yet, he made the entire Brotherhood stand down when they had their guns aimed at her... "Distant is the key. I'd like to keep it that way."

"You've got my attention."

"Keep your attention. There's nothing to say," the tension in her shoulders said that there was definitely something to say, but Nate shrugged it off anyways.

"Suit yourself. For now we're going to Cambridge Police Station for the evening. It's better than camping outside with two super mutants acting as walking billboards." The two giants sitting next to them were having their own conversation about MacBeth. It seems Strong was some kind of enthusiast. Never having read Shakespeare, Scout didn't understand what motifs they were discussing.

The concern now was that Nate could beat her in a fight. He'd already proven that. So trying to escape was out of the question. She still needed the information on Virgil and Richter from him after all. So, for the time being, she would suffer by sticking to his rules until an opportunity to persuade or intimidate information out of him came up.

She gathered her bag, grateful that Fawkes kept it safe, and headed with Nate up the road to the police station. The two super mutants and dogs trailed behind them.


End file.
